Nightmare on Elm Street Unplugged
by butterfly collective
Summary: Nancy and Tina were best friends who kept secrets together but which one will link them together? Just borrowing the characters for fun.


Nancy Thompson woke up from her nightmare feeling terrified so much so that her nightgown remained glued to her skin by her own sweat. Her heart pounded in her chest, filling her ears with the sound of a roaring river.

Her muscles tensed as if she'd been running as fast as her feet could carry her. She knew she'd been sprinting down an endless corridor…no she'd been on some metal platform, her feet burned from the heat of what must have been a blast of heat below her…from the depths of Hell.

No, actually she'd been in what appeared to be a boiler room…dark and dank except for the shimmering glow of the coals and the stench of burnt charcoal and what could only be described as human flesh. Then he stood in front of her…the man whose face had been burnt, the scar tissue twisting the sinewy flesh of it into a grotesque mosaic.

"Nancy…Freddy's coming for you…"

But that wasn't him speaking; it was the voice of a little girl with flaxen pigtails and a cherubic face. She'd been jumping rope singing a ditty and then stopped when Freddy cackled beneath his worn hat and pointed a finger…no a talon in her direction. Because the man if he could be called that didn't have fingers, he had claws…claws that could and had ripped through human skin into the essence of life that lay beneath it. Unspeakably horrible things had been done with those claws, now stained with the blood of thousands of innocent teenagers.

She still saw his silhouette etched in her eyelids so she opened them and looked around her bedroom in a panic. She saw only her doll collection sitting on her shelves, her bureau and her desk and chair, not to mention a wall filled with Leif Garratt posters but she didn't want to talk about that.

She'd been terrified…but that wasn't the worst of it. Because even though it'd been the worst of nightmares…filled with more wretched evil than could fill a hundred nightmares….she hadn't just been scared.

She'd been turned on too. Very much so that her body tingled right now and she felt these lustful feelings surge through her now…feelings she usually harbored for her long-time neighbor and childhood friend Glen Lantz who'd been trying to get into her pants for months. She kept begging off during their steamy make out sessions saying she wasn't that kind of girl…that her dad would shoot any boy who looked at her wrong in a place that would really hurt.

Glen had laughed it off and still wanted her between the sheets and as she wrote in her diary sometimes she'd admit there were times when she'd almost succumbed to his invites and given in…only to decide in the clinch that she couldn't go through with it. Glen didn't laugh off his case of what he called blue balls but which Nancy doubted even existed…but he said he'd wait…a little while longer.

She knew that their friend Tina Gray had gotten it on with Glen but whether or not they'd gone all the way…she wouldn't say and neither would Glen…besides she was all hot and heavy with Elm Street's petulant bad boy Rob Lane and damn he was hot. Dark hair slickened back; wearing a black leather jacket and faded jeans…he came off as a more dangerous version of the Fonz. Word was he had slept with most of the girls in Nancy's class and had gotten a few of them in various forms of trouble…but it appeared to be just rumor.

Truth was and she'd never admit it, she wanted a piece of him too and though Glen didn't know, she had decided she wanted to do the horizontal with Rob instead. She'd just gone out with an unsuspecting Tina and gotten herself this really hot wardrobe including skin tight dresses which flattered her figure, clinging to her breasts and hips. Knee high boots that were smoking…completed the picture and she knew she had the goods to lure Rob into her lair.

What Glenn didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides he'd messed around with Tina…so wasn't it just as fair play for Nancy to have some fun with Rob? She thought so and had laid her plan in action…if not for the pesky nightmare involving this strange guy with the red and green striped sweater and those damn talons…what she would now call finger knives which sounded way cooler.

She still felt so scared and needed Rob's strong arms around her and maybe she'd just succumb to his charms…maybe that would keep the nightmares away.

Tina had woken up terrified too just like Nancy…Freddie clung to her like a worn shirt and she was sick and tired of him invaded her sleep…giving her these nightmares. She just needed to chill out and she'd tried that taking some chill pills before she'd closed her eyes…hoping that'd keep him at bay. But she'd woken up to hear pebbles striking her window and at first she moaned thinking it might be Rob the man there to make her feel so much better…with his joy stick. But then she kept hearing them and she went to the window and looked out.

She knew then it wasn't Rob at all, it was the pervert who was way too old to be dream stalking young teenaged girls and what was it with those knives? She soon remembered when he slid them teasingly, seductively along a rain gutter screeching in ways that made her want to put her hands over her ears and tell him to shut up already.

She had a boyfriend, much pretty a real stud compared to this monstrous figure standing in front of her. The next thing she knew she was running like on a treadmill as the most god awful scenery of death, pillage and torture of innocent creatures as he chased her.

Hunted her relentlessly…she could feel the flames licking at her feet and she knew she was back in that god awful boiler room again. The dude really needed to get himself a better crash pad, a crib and just leave her the hell alone.

She dodged, she ducked, she slithered out of his reach, but suddenly she felt him breathing down her neck and one of his talons slice through her nightgown perilously close to her skin and then she woke up in her own bed.

Her mother wandered in from her latest coked out party night and got up on her for waking up screaming as if it were her fault.

"And there I went and bought you that nice nightgown and you ripped it," her mother said, "You need to get your nails trimmed before I'll be buying you another."

Just like that her mother left her alone in the darkened bedroom alone with her demons including the one that hunted her.

* * *

They all walked to classes the next morning at the old high school in the middle of town. Nancy felt sleep deprived and she saw that Tina seemed less than her cheerful self…and when Rob came over to be as close to lovey dovey as a bad boy could be…she gave him the brush off. Something about not needing much room to write his name you know where. God, if Tina didn't want a scrumptious hunk of bad boy like Rob, I could take him, Nancy thought.

But then Tina started talking about her nightmare about the man with the scarred face, the crazy assed clothes and finger knives started chasing her around in circles until they wound up inside this boiler room. Nancy felt a rush of familiarity go through her at Tina's vivid description of what happened in her dreams.

"My god…it's crazy that you say that because it remains me of a nightmare I had…"

Nancy didn't add that she'd felt horny afterward because Tina hadn't mentioned that part in her own narrative.

"Maybe we're getting ready to have an earthquake or monsoon or something…they say things get really weird before…"

This was about the time Glen ambushed him…with Nancy rolling her eyes at him. Okay sometimes she wanted him but then there were other times like right now…no she didn't think she would take him. Not with someone like Rob who could give her good loving…

Tina suddenly decided it'd be great if Nancy would spend the night with her because her mother was leaving town to follow the Grateful Dead or something and she didn't want to be left alone. Nancy hedged.

"I'll think about it," she said, "I have to ask my Daddy. He's town sheriff and he vets all my outings. I don't know why."

Glen rolled his eyes.

"Because he thinks you're as pure as the driven snow and he doesn't want anyone to touch his daughter."

Nancy groaned.

"Oh Glen…is this just because I won't jump into bed with you? That's my decision not Daddy's."

Glen grumbled.

"Yeah right…well if you go to Tina's why don't I join you…you know to have a man in the house."

Both Tina and Nancy looked at each other and then Tina shrugged.

"Whatever…the one person I don't want there is Rob," she said, "Because he's being such a wanker. You'll keep him away from me won't you Nancy?"

Nancy just bit her lip not wanting to answer that because if Rob dropped by…she could make sure that he never made it to Tina's bedroom. But no, she had to think of her friend's well being first rather than her own hot feelings for her boyfriend. What kind of friend would she be otherwise?

So she nodded her head finally.

"Yes I will spend the night with you."

Then the two of them linked arms as chums and walked to class.


End file.
